


Breathe

by Rumpeltyltskyn



Category: Tremors the Series
Genre: F/M, Fluff, JoLa, Prompt Fill, Star Trek reference, Star Wars reference, nerd love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 07:02:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10826202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rumpeltyltskyn/pseuds/Rumpeltyltskyn
Summary: A Tumblr prompt fill; Larry forgets to breathe.





	Breathe

Jodi let a somewhat exhausted sigh escape her lips. Yesterday had been a very long day-- so, so many tourists; trying to distract said tourists from a minor Mixmaster infestation; and chasing Twitchell around her store to keep him from eating everything without paying. Her feet were still sore from all her time spent on them.

At least the store was empty now. She wiped off the counter, a bit slowly, shifting from one leg to the other. Pausing, she ran her fingers through her hair, pulling it back from where it had fallen down either side of her face. Only then did she look up and see the familiar face watching her with slightly wide eyes and she felt her face flush slightly.

She hid her self-consciousness behind her usual unamused expression. "What are you looking at, Larry?" she demanded, though it lacked any real annoyance.

He blinked, an embarrassed smile crossing his face. "Sorry," he responded, casting his eyes away for a moment. "I just-" he paused, "I think I forgot how to breathe.”

Her face burned and she tossed her rag at him, forcing a scowl on her face. "Hey, don't make fun," she huffed, turning her back to him. He always did this when she felt she was at her worst.

"No, no, I wasn't-" he stuttered, a worried tone entering his voice. "You just- you look so beautiful today- Like-"

She spun around on her heels and pointed a finger at him. She had to repress a grin at how completely flustered he looked. "If you say 'Princess Leia', I'm never talking to you again," she threatened, raising an eyebrow.

Larry grinned sheepishly. "I was actually going to say 'Lieutenant Uhura'," he admitted.

Jodi sighed, rolling her eyes affectionately. "You're such a nerd."


End file.
